One of the concerns for individuals and businesses is the presence of harmful bacteria and toxins in both a home environment and a business environment as well as the need to preserve materials from decay or decomposition. It is known that bacteria and other microorganisms can remain in an active state on structure surfaces for an extended length of time. The presence of water can cause the bacteria and other harmful microorganism to rapidly increase. As a result it becomes more likely that bacteria and other harmful microorganisms can be transferred from individual to individual through physical contact with the structure surfaces carrying the bacteria and other harmful microorganisms. It is also evident that the bacteria and harmful organisms can cause decay and decomposition. It is known that antimicrobial agents, which contain metal ions, can be incorporated into products to provide antimicrobial surfaces that release metal ions when contacted by a fluid. However, one of the disadvantages of such products is that the release of metal ions becomes limited by the solubility of the metal ions in the fluid.
In order to minimize the transfer of bacteria and other harmful microorganism through contact with body surfaces the invention described herein provides an antimicrobial agent that can be incorporated into body affecting products to reduce or eliminate harmful bacteria and other harmful microorganisms through releasing higher levels of antimicrobial metal ions from the known antimicrobial agents.